The Doctor, and the History Major
by Siqonia
Summary: The Doctor encounters a new girl, a history major. However, there is more to this girl than even the doctor knows. 10th Doctor/OC
1. Paradox

**Paradox**

**Authors note**: _Hi! Welcome to my Doctor Who fanfiction. :3 I have a million and one idea's for this fanfiction, I am really excited to be writing it. I will try to get the chapters out as soon as possible, but I am however in College, and finals are fastly approaching._

_Oh, I dont own any of the characters, except Macy and Para. Their mine, haha._

_

* * *

_

"Oh wow! Look at this." The girl with raven black hair looked at the police box in front of them. "I'm surprised they are still around. This is so cool, lets look inside." Her green eyes looked to her brown haired friend.

"Do you really think thats a good idea Para." The brown haired girl looked at Para, the black haired green eyed girl. They where both rather pale, and had american accents.

"Oh, its not like anyone owns it, it was for the public to use, and the police. It was a way to contact the police, and you could lock a criminal inside to keep them from getting away if backup hasnt shown." Para tried the door and realized it was locked. "Oh well, it is locked anyways." She sighed. There could be an unlocked one, hell they should put one in a museum, they are about that old.

"Well, that puts a damper on things. What time is it? My cell phone died, again."

"Oh Macy, that thing needs replaced." Para laughed a little, showing her white teeth and cute smile. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "About 11:30, we still have-" However, she was interupted.

"GET IN THE POLICE BOX." A man in a brown suit was running toward them. Behind him was, some thing. They really couldn't see it, but the look on the mans face told Para everything she needed to know, she was always a good judge of character.

"It's locked!" She told him, he kinda half smiled and took out what looked like a giant metal things, with a blue end that glowed blue. It made a noise, and the door opened, almost like a car lock. Para ran inside, Macy not following. "Come on Macy!" Para said from the door.

When Macy got in, they both stood there. In shock. Their was a huge room, with a blue glowing thing in the middle, the place looked a lot bigger on the inside then the outside. It was impossible, right?

The man ran into the box and closed the door behind him. "Ahh, Isn't she a beaut." He told them, walking to the circle area in the middle, where the blue thing was, a walking path on the side.

"She? Whats her name." Para moved first, wondering if this was a dream. If it was, she was going to get the full experience of this dream.

"The TARDIS." He had this goofy smile that made both girls smile. "_Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space_ " He said rather fastly.

"Time, Dimensions, Space?" Para asked. "What was following you?" She couldn't shake the feeling that whatever was following him was rather dangerous. In fact, she had a terrible feeling something would happen.

"Oh that? That was a Krillatine. Well, its hard to explain. I'm an alien, a Time Lord. The Krillatine are a species that takes over planets, and takes the best of the genes-" The man started.

"Like evolution? Is it here to do that to this world?" Para interupted.

"I like you, you think." The doctor smiled and looked at the center of the TARDIS, it looked like a ship now that Para looked closer. Macy followed, but she stayed quiet. "I'm The Doctor."

"Just The Doctor?" Para laughed a little.

"Yes, just The Doctor."

"I'm Macy." Macy finally talked. She was blushing a bright red though, of course, both Macy and Para now had an adrinaline rush from what happened.

"I'm Para."

"Para? Well thats an odd name." The Doctor started. Para looked at him with her head tilted a little.

"Ah, well. My mother was rather weird. Well." Para let out a little laugh. "Its short for Paradox." The Doctor laughed.

"Well, that settles it, Macy, and Para" The Doctor smiled at them.

"The Doctor and Krillatine." Para pointed out.

"Right, Well, I salvaged something from the last time I fought them. I was just coming back to get it actually." The screen showed outside the Tardis, the Krillatine was sitting there. This time, the where more lizard looking.

"Hm, Lizards." Para laughed. This was one weird dream. The Doctor moved into the back somewhere, and came back with a vial with green liquid in it.

"Hmm, this should do it, not sure. Is it still in front of the door?" Para nodded to his question. The Doctor moved to the door, opened the vial, then the door. "I'm giving you one last chance, give up, or I will have to do this." He held the vial. The creature laughed.

"Oh, give up? I plan on conquering the planet." The creature replied.

"I hate having to do this." Para's bad feeling was getting worse. The look on the Doctors face let her know what he was going to do, and that he didn't like it. The vial hit the creature and the green liquid spilled on it. The creature moaned and started to disintegrate.

"Oh." Para grabbed onto his arm, and looked at him. "Doctor, are you alright?" She asked. She could tell he didnt like what he had to do. She looked at the creature, well, what was left of it and frowned.

"Do you know what was in the green vile?" He asked, the ladies shook their heads no. "It was their own creation. Their goop. If a person eats it, it makes them smarter, more like them. It doesn't change them, just the way they learn more. They evolved to the point their own creation killed them." He was still looking at the disintegrated creature.

"Well, from the sounds of it, the Creature knew what was going to happen. The creature had been warned, and the creature decided against what was best, and chose to take the wrong course. You chose to save the world from the course the creature decided for it, saving millions of people, and if we did happen to catch the creature ourselves, you saved the creature from being operated on, and prodded by humans. So your Tardis, its like a police box. Why is that?"

"Well, when I go to a certain time, or planet there is a camoflauge that works to make it not stick out. It broke when I was here in england, and it stuck like a police box. I quite like it."

"Well, for it to camoflauege like this, it must have been sometime in the late 1930's to around 1970." Para was pointing out that fact.

"Hmm, someone know's her history." The Doctor smiled a bit.

"Someone is a bit of a history major." Macy pointed out, and now it was Para's turn to blush.

"No time for that." The Doctor was now speaking faster. "That was only one Krillitate. There are more out there. About 12 from my counts. We have to reach them."

"We?" Macy started. "Oh no no no, Para and I have to get back to the hotel. We're on vacation with some class mates, if they don't see us soon they will freak, we all eat lunch together. Come on Para." Macy grabbed her arm, ready to walk out of the Tardis.

"Oh Macy, come on. We're in a Tardis, with the Doctor, a Time Lord. Just a little adventure." Para pleaded.

"Paradox, you know I am not an adventurous type. I hate doing things without someone else. I like thinking in the box. Hell, I like being on planet earth where everything is normal, and not on some Tardis fighting creatures we don't know about." Macy started. Her brown eyes looking into Para's green eyes.

"Macy. I like adventure." She told her. "Doctor, can I go with you?" She was pleading with the Doctor. "Someone has to help you with the Killitate's. Or be there for you if you need it." Her eyes where pleading. She could see the Doctor was torn. He seemed to hate being alone. Doing this alone. She also knew he didn't want to endanger her. "Nothing will happen to me, we're still on the planet. Hell, we're still be in London." She told him.

He put his hands in his coat pocket, his long coat, almost like a trench coat. He had great hair, and great eyes. "Oh sure, just this once."

Macy shook her head. "What am I going to tell the others, You ran off with some strange dude to have an adventure?"

"Actually, yes. I have my cell phone, its not like I am going out of range. Besides, he is the Doctor." Para smiled and laugh. This was just like her too. Macy should be used to it, they have been friends forever.

"Para, you know you don't have to live for both of you." Macy started. Para narrowed her eyes and frowned slightly.

"I know." She said, not wanting Macy to finish. Macy looked at her, then the Doctor, then exited the Tardis. "Where are we going now Doctor?" Para changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on what Macy said, and certainly not wanting to answer whatever question the Doctor had for her.

"Well, Who was Columbus?" He asked.

"A very lucky man. Had The America's not been here. They would have died because his calculations where completely off. Not only that, but honestly, he was liar. He came back, and to get the others to go to the America's he told them there was more gold then there actually was. With him, he brought destruction, disease, and slavery to the Native Americans." Para answered matter of fact. "I think Columbus day is hilarious. Although the idea of having a holiday for the finding of the new world would be a good idea. Call it, America day?" She laughed. That was conceited.

"Something about you is different, Paradox." The Doctor frowned, getting a closer look at her.

"Never mind that Doctor, Krillitanes?" She asked.

"OH, right. The Government. They invaded the Government, they look like people. You know the Prime Minister? Yeah, the reason they started changing their decisions is because they arn't alive anymore. So, lets go save the planet."

"Doctor, you talk fast but, Yes, lets go save the planet." She smiled and followed him into the middle of the Tardis. He pumped a little thing, and told her to press a button, hearing a weird noise, she smiled at the doctor, then it stopped. She looked around.

"Here! We've moved to a few blocks away from the Prime Ministers office, I know how to visit." He moved to the back. Still talking some non-sense that Para couldn't understand. "Here, have this. Use it if you have to, ONLY if you have to." The Doctor handed her a vial with Krillitane goop in it. She looked down at it in her hand.

"Doctor, I can't." She told him, she couldn't even kill a bug without feeling guilty, how could she kill something that talked.

"Just take it, don't use it if you don't have to."The Doctor said, seriously.

"Doctor." Para put the vial in her pocket and followed him out of the Tardis. They moved a few blocks down as the Doctor started talking about their plot, and what brought them to the Earth. She frowned, the Doctor loved talking a lot. However, it worked because she was a rather quiet person, well at times. Ask her question and you where in for a long one.

They entered the Capital, and the Doctor just strolled up to the Prime Ministers secretary. "Ello' I'm here to the see the prime minister." The secretary looked up at him.

"Do you have an appointment. Mr." She looked down at an appointment book.

"The Doctor, and no, but Tell the Prime Minister that The Doctor is here to see her. She'll know who I am." The Doctor was rather confident. In fact, Para got the idea this wasn't the first time this happened.

They watched the Secretary enter the other room, then some yelling, and the secretary came out.

"She's really busy. She said she will see you tomorrow." The lady told them sitting down.

"Well to bad." The Doctor strolled into the room. Para followed, looking apologetic to the lady as they moved in the room. The Prime Minister actually looked human, however, the way she spoke to the Doctor was off. She obviously disliked the Doctor.

"Ever since you killed my mate, I swore I would get back at you. I went back to our planet, because I survived that little dog attack of yours. Wen I came back, I knew you would come to save the little earth. Why is it you that you protect this planet so much?" The thing explained.

"Oh, I already knew this part, your doing this to get back at me, yada yada ya. You've really got to learn to be creative. Oh right, you and" The doctor paused and moved into the other room, and grabbed the secretary and brought her in the room. "You and you're friend are the last two Krillatines on this planet. Feel special?" He asked. Para let out a small scream as she was moved by the Krillatine. She was being somewhat dragged by the prime minister Krillatine. "Oh don't you dare." The Doctor frowned and grabbed Para's hand before the creature took her out of reach.

"Thanks." Para smiled as the Krillatine screamed out and came running to the doctor. Now their human appearance was gone, the where lizard looking humanoids. Para moved behind the Doctor somewhat as the Krillatines came after them. He pulled out a vial and looked at them.

"Please, let me spare your lives." He pleaded, Para knew this pleading was coming from deep in his heart. He never wanted to kill them. They kept coming towards the two. The Doctor grabbed a vial, and Para grabbed the one she had.

"We're going to defeat you Doctor, and then finish my Mates work, using all the children in the United Kingdom." The Krillatines wouldn't stop. Para felt the Doctors need for them to give up their plan.

"Please, just go home. The universe is to big for one race to control." Para pleaded now. She hoped it would work, but they kept coming. Just when they where ready to pounce, their lizards mouths open like they where ready to eat them.

"Now Para!" The Doctor opened the vial and threw it, hitting the first Krillatine, Para followed and killed the second Krillatine. They stood in silence as the watched the two die, screaming out. Para grabbed onto the Doctors arm, both holding somber looks on their faces as they walked back to the Tardis. Para not knowing what to say, and the Doctor fighting his urge to be angry about the fact that he had to kill again.

They probably would have stayed silent for a while longer, however, Para happened to be a klutz. She wound up tripping on the ground, falling and catching herself, lightly skinning her knee's. The Doctor was ready to ask if she was okay, when she started to burst out in laughter. She always laughed when she tripped. The Doctor smiled, and soon they both where laughing. They laughed as they walked back into the Tardis.

Para followed him to the middle of the Tardis, and held on to the railing. The Doctor smiled at her, and the machine started. "Time to get you home." The Doctor told her as the Tardis started making the noises it made while it Traveled. "Where are you staying?"

"A Hotel near where we met." She told the Doctor, frowning. She felt this part of her that wanted to stay with the Doctor, like she was meant to stay with him for now. However, she decided not to impose. If he asked, she would probably run away with him in a heartbeat, however, he hadn't asked. "The Red Lion." She told him.

"Oh, I love lions." The Doctor started as they traveled. Once they landed the Doctor smiled. "Lions fight to survive, and live off the land. Very simple, yet still complex creatures." They moved over to the door of the Tardis, and Para smiled at the Doctor, looking around at the Tardis for the last time. She gave the Doctor a hug.

"Goodbye Doctor, thank you so much for this little adventure." She told him, as they hugged, then smiled at him with her Green eyes as they broke off the hug. The door was opened, and Para started to walk off.

"Para?" The Doctor asked, calling out as she noticed they where in front of her hotel. Macy was standing right there in the window, seeing Para she came running out. Para turned around at the Doctors voice calling her name.

"Yes Doctor?" She asked, her heart leaping, hoping he would ask her to travel with him.

"Come with me, Please?" The Doctor was pleading with her now, she could feel it. She smiled. And hugged Macy.

"Para.." Macy started, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Macy, please. There's nothing left here for me, no one to go home to. Don't talk me out of seeing the universe. It travels in time, Macy..." Para told her, they looked each other in the eyes and gave each other a tight hug.

"Alright." Macy sighed as they let go, and Para ran back into the Tardis with the Doctor, waving to Macy as they closed the door.

"So where shall we go next?" The Doctor asked and they both started to laugh.


	2. the Cybermen

The Cybermen.

**Authors Note: **_Hey again all. :3 I'm still stoked. Sadly, I have to admit, I do not know a lot about the creatures, and I hope I am portraying the doctor right. Mostly from Para's point of views, so his long rants probably won't be written down. Seeing as the Doctor is a super genius, and I am not. I am also bringing some of the older Doctor Who stuff in, from the older seasons before the revival of it. So I hope that it goes pretty well. Also, this isn't going along the lines of the TV series. In fact, I am kinda doing what I want with it, so don't get mad if its not like the TV series, or falls in line with it._

_I have lots of plans for Para, I know you guys probably think her name is weird, but it really suits. You'll see. :3 Thanks for the reviews. If you have any idea's or suggestions that would be cool too._

Para looked at the Doctor with her green eyes, they seemed to shine a little more now days. "What sha'll we see next? The making of the sun, the creation of the earth? A market on a planet far far away? Ohh, what about a space ship?" The Doctor was smiling as he kept thinking of were they could go. Para couldn't help but smile when he smiled. He was cute.

"Oh Doctor. You're in the Tardis, with a history major." She pointed out.

"Right, which Emperor, King, Viscount, Knight, leader, or Major decision do you want to see?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh Doctor, history isn't made by the leaders, but the normal every day person. I want to see the first human civilization. Where we started living together in huge groups. To see the people and how they changed the world by just being themselves." Para's eyes got this sparkle to them as she was ranting about history.

"Oh, I really like you now." The Doctor started his machine, running around the middle pressing random buttons, and pumping a lever. Para smiled and held onto the railing. When the Tardis landed, there was barely a way to tell they moved, except the fact that it wasn't making the noise it made when it was moving. "You know, I tell you humans that same thing all the time, seems you lot don't think of yourselves as important sometimes. While other times you lot can't stop thinking of yourselves."

They both moved to the door of the Tardis, opening the door they both looked out, smiling. Para's eyes grew wide was they looked around. The walls of the buildings made where made from Mud, and other things put together.

"Oh Doctor." She said very quietly, taking in the sight of people on the streets selling things, wearing brightly colored cloth.

"Welcome to the Harrapan Civilization. Although a few others had popped up, this is the first biggest civilization just like, well, this." The Doctor grinned as he saw the look on Para's face. She seemed awe struck.

"It's amazing." Para started as they both walked out. Probably getting weird looks since they both wore their normal clothing. Most people selling things had been selling food of some sort, however, some where selling art, and things they crafted. Para and the Doctor where both stopped sometimes, people trying to sell some things.

As they walked, the Doctor would talk about the history, and how it all started. Para smiled taking in the information, as they moved around a bit. Soon enough, they realized they made a circle and where back at the Tardis, however, upon seeing the Tardis, the Doctor moved up to it. Para sensed something wrong as the Doctor moved to the Tardis rather quickly.

"Something's wrong with her." The Doctor said, as he moved to go inside the Tardis. Para follwed him in, and the middle console was gently flashing a light. "Hmm." He moved to the middle part of the Tardis, and started to look around, pressing a few buttons. Para looked out the door, and frowned, wishing they could stay longer, however they had a lot of time, maybe the could always come back, and she saw what every day was like for them, the Doctor could always tell the rest.

"Is she running okay?" Para asked, closing the door and moved to the middle of the Tardis, looking over the Doctor's shoulder as he pressed buttons. Knowing she wouldn't understand the Tardis the way the Doctor did, she felt like she could learn it.

"I don't know." The Doctor said as he started to move around the center again. He pressed a few buttons. "Shall we take it for a test drive?" He asked as he looked at Para. She looked back and smiled, giving a small nod. The Doctor started the machine, she could head the noise it made, as she wondered where they where going now.

Then they seemed to hit what could only be described as turbulence. Para held onto the railing as the Tardis started shaking. The moment it stopped, she fell on her knee's, then started to laugh a bit. The Doctor looked at her, and gave her a smile as they both realized they didn't know where they where.

"Lets go find out where we landed." The Doctor helped Para up and they both practically ran for the door. As they reached the door, the Doctor opened one side, and they both looked out the door. The doctor let out a laugh. "It's new Earth! In fact, it looks like it's just a hundred years passed the last time I was here. I wonder what they did with the Subhuman group I saved." The Doctor moved out of the Tardis, Para following him out, shut the door behind them, so no one could get in the Tardis.

"Subhuman?" Para asked, moving to stand next to him.

"A group of cloned human beings, they where used for disease testing by these feline humanoids. They where infected with every disease, and by touch they could infect others. They got loose just after I found out about them. They took over that hospital over there, and had it locked up, as they tried to get others to help them. We used a cocktail of all the cures in the hospital to cure this group of people, and they went around curing each other, it was quite moving." The Doctor explained.

"Ohhh, okay." Para smiled, as they walked out of an allyway, seeing the City. "Oh wow!" Para said, seeing a flying car go by. Her eyes wide at the sight of it, and the different creatures and alien races.

"Most of them are actually part human." The Doctor told her, smiling down at her.

"What, did we leave the planet then mate with any alien race we saw?"Para joked, that did sound like humans. She followed the Doctor as he started to walk off in one direction. Para looked at the creatures, noticing each one had an earpiece that they seemed to be talking into. As they moved, the Doctor stopped Para, staring at something.

"Oh no, no no no no." The Doctor said, Para followed his eyes and saw A large mechanical machine, almost humanoid. It spoke with a monotone voice as it seemed to be handing out something, some kind of food.

"What is it?" Para asked, frowning.

"It's a Cyberman, they've repeatedly tried to take over certain worlds. Why is it serving food though?" The Doctor moved closer, Para following him. "Hey, whats with the Robot serving food?" He asked an orange looking human with some red marking on it.

"Their our servants, just look around. They where created to make out lives easier, and to serve us." The person said, before walking off.

"No, cybermen don't serve." The Doctor said as he started looking around. "Unless it's some kind of plot, but they've never tried to invade this way before. Why doesn't anyone realize they are cybermen?" The Doctor started to pace as he thought. "The Cyberking! Oh the Cyberking controls the cybermen. This must be it, the Cyberking is controlling them to just be servants. But why. Unless, they wanted to build move Cybermen and put them around the planet. However, why doesn't anyone know how they are made. I mean, some people would have to be missing for the cybermen to be made."

"Well Doctor, thats just it. They have to be made somewhere, like a factory or something." Para told him. The Doctors eye brightened a bit as he thought some more.

"Thats right! Oh I knew I liked you." The Doctor said, grabbing his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket. He used it on the Cyberman a bit, and then put it away, grabbing Para's hand he started to run off in some direction. She blushed and ran with him, not used to anyone holding her hand.

After a bit, Para noticed a giant building in front of them, thats were they where going. As they got to a door, Para realized they where at the back of a factory. The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver, and pressed the button, making it glow, and soon the door they where standing next to opened. Para followed him inside.

"See, the Cybermen have intense knowledge of who I am, and they obviously do not like me. They share the same link, meaning they have a hive mind that makes them think the same things, and they have a knowledge pool, so every Cyberman knows who I am, and what I look like. They must already know I am here, since the Cyberman saw me earlier. They should know I am here." The Doctor explained.

"So no front door approach like last time." She frowned and followed the Doctor threw the back. As they opened another door they saw the factory where they where being made. Para hid her face in the doctors arm after she saw machines taking the brains out of the humans. She frowned.

"They take the brain and nervous system out of the person and put it in each Cyberman. They make a chip that masks emotions because if they saw themselves with their emotions, they would go insane," The Doctor explained. Para hid her face from it.

"Why would someone do that, emotions maybe crazy, ever changing, and sometimes terrible, but without then you loose everything." She mumbled. The Doctor grabbed her hand as they walked off and out of the room.

"Because they believe people need to be upgraded into that. And that people would be better without emotions. Its twisted." The Doctor told her as he began searching. "We need to find the control room, or a supervisors room. One where the Cyberking would be watching over the making of the Cybermen."

"Okay Doctor." Para looked around with the Doctor, Finding a door that lead to a hallway. "Doctor?" She called out, and he came over. They moved through the hallway and into the door at the end of the room. Para pressed her ear against the door to hear the sounds on the other end. She could hear metal moving, and noises of machinery. Para moved her head away from the door and tried the knob. It didn't move. She frowned and looked at the Doctor.

"We need some materials first." The Doctor whispered as her turned and left the hallway. Para followed him. When they got in the back room The Doctor looked at her while they where walking quickly to get out of the warehouse. "Do you have some gold on you?" He asked.

"No... well... I think I do." She told him, her hand moving up to a chain on her neck, carefully feeling it.

"Can I see it?" He asked as they left the warehouse. Para took the golden locket out from under her shirt. It was a rather big locket. "Oh wow, real gold." The Doctor commented. "Not many humans have real gold jewelry."

"We'll, I've had it for like, ever. It's very dear to me, my mother put her picture in it so I would remember her after..." Para paused for a second. "I went to college." She finished after a moment of hesitation. The Doctor looked inside the locket and noticed one side was an old style watch, not analogue. The other side of the locket was a picture of a blonde haired lady with blue eyes. She was tan, and tall looking. Unlike Para, who was short, 5'4", green eyes, black hair, and pale skin. The way she brought up her mom, after a second of thought, the Doctor realized what really happened.

"When did she pass away?" He asked as they continued down the street back to the Tardis.

"Last year." Para told him, frowning. "I was going to a community college at the time, staying at home so I could visit her at the hospital every day." Her voice showed how sad she was, even though she still smiled. The memory of her mother always made her smile.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor told her, avoiding asking any more questions, for now at least. "Cybermen have one weakness, other then their own weapons, or other things. We couldnt kill them with bullets, however, Gold Bullets, or Arrows will kill them, in the right spots. We can't get enough of them to kill all the Cybermen, but we could get enough." The Doctor said as they came in eye sight of the Tardis. Para followed him into the Tardis, and into the back of the Tardis as The Doctor searched for the gold arrows. After a few minutes, he found them. "Hopefully a dozen will be able to help us. Its should be enough to buy us some time for me to come up with a plan."

"Plans never seem to go the right way." Para said under her breath.

"Exactly, why I never make them." He smiled at her, and started to move to another area in the back room. She followed him into the other room, and he grabbed a bow. "I know it's old fashioned, but I always thought a bow was amazing. Elegant." He told her.

"Bows and Swords will always be my favorite part in time." She told him, smiling at him. "In fact, I learned to use both a bow and a sword."

"Good, then I can trust you to use these if we have to. Only if we have to." He told her, handing her both. She put the arrows in a pouch at her side. And the bow she put on her shoulder, following the Doctor out of the Tardis. As they moved down the street, they realized something was completely off. The cybermen where now marching towards the factory, and the people where running away from them as fast as they could. Mayhem was everywhere.

"They must have started their plan. Probably because I am here." He told her, frowning. They started to make a run for the warehouse. The Cybermen marching, a few that saw them tried to blast something at them, a bolt of energy, as they ran. They dodged it pretty well though. They made it inside the warehouse in the back door once again. Para took out the bow, and Readied an arrow as they moved around in the warehouse. They moved across the room, and into the hallway.

Down the hallway and at the end of the hallway the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and opened the door. Para followed behind him, moving into the room. In the room a few cyberman stood. They turned and looked right at the Doctor and Para. "Doctor, you finally arrived." A human smiled.

"She's human." Para looked awestruck.

"Subhuman. Is this what happened to all the subhumans I saved?" The Doctor asked. Frowning as he looked out the door. How terrible that he would give a new group a life, and they would ruin it just like that.

"Not all, but most of us did not want to die, not so soon." She explained, looking down at the cybermen being made. She smiled. "We where tired of being taken advantage of, it's our turn to take over. We deserve it." She started to tell about how they had been sick so long, it was now their turn to be the ones to take over.

Para kept her hand on her bow and arrows. She was ready to take them down if she needed too. She refused to look back into the factory, hating what she saw. She couldn't handle seeing that again. The doctor got that serious look on his face as the cybermen came closer. Para avoided using the arrows on them, looking at the doctor. They marched towards them some more and she moved closer to the Doctor. Finally, he got a small smile on his face. Para knew he had an idea.

"Well. According to the last few times I saw you Cybermen, a few things have worked to kill you. I hate using old plans, but what the hell. Might as well do what I can to stop you." He said as he looked at Para, as if to say now. Para readied her bow, and hit one of the cybermen. She then moved back and did the same to the other one, effectively shutting them down. Para followed the Doctor out of the room and down the hallway once again. "A while back, on another world, they used some electro-magnetic bomb to destroy a cyberman, the magnet held on to the cyberman as it electrocuted it. If I could turn something like that, except much bigger so it hits all the cybermen in the factory, we could defeat these ones. However, that doesnt stop the ones around the world. I have the emotional inhibitor code, but I would rather not do that, because it's a terrible site to see." They ran towards the area where the cybermen where being made.

Para avoided looking at the Cybermen, not wanting to see them being made as they ran for the machines making them. He stopped by a machine and used his sonic screwdriver. The machine stopped, and warning went off in the factory. The Cybermen came running in their direction, and she frowned. Moving to hit them with the arrows, as she worked with the doctor on the machines making the Cybermen. After a few moments, the doctor had opened up the machine itself and started to tear out the wires in the machine. "If we can get the emergancy water spouts turned on, it will cause an electrical pulse through the water, hopefully with enough electricity to kill the Cybermen. Seems like this time they didn't have a Cyberking, the last time I ran into them they did. In fact, I think we just got here when they did, or just a bit after. It seems they where waiting to make enough of them to take over, the people all have ear piece's, but probably haven't gotten the right code to get into them to turn the whole world." The doctor explained.

"Well, if I hit the arrows on the water spouts, I can set them off. However, I would have to be in the room to do that." Para explained.

"No, I can do that easily." The Doctor told her, showing her the sonic screwdriver. She followed the Doctor as he ran out of that room, the cybermen right behind them, almost touching Para. He took her hand as they ran, to get her to run faster, which she did of course. As they made it to the door, their came a voice from inside.

"NO, WAIT PLEASE!" A man came running, looking like a normal human being her ran towards them. Para noticed a Cyberman right behind him, and readied her bow with an arrow. She shot, and hit the Cyberman. The guy made it to the door, and Stood behind the Doctor and Para, trying to catch his breath from running.

"Are there anymore inside?" Para asked, looking at the Man, the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver ready. The man shook his head at her.

"No. I was the last one, they took a few of us against our will. When the machine went down, I managed to escape, the others however, where not so lucky." He told them, frowning. The doctor pressed the button on his sonic screwdriver, and a bolt of lightning seemed to hit the nearest cyberman, then get up to the roof where it hit the water spouts. Para quickly shut the door, and they heard the sound of exploding Cybermen, the water hitting them, and the electrical current moving through the water and hitting them next.

"Somehow, I don't think that will be the last of them I will see." Para said as they moved away.

"It won't be. I'm James by the way." He introduced himself.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor moved to hold his hand out to James. James shook it. "What do you mean its not the last of them we will see?"

"The main factory isn't in the city." James told them.

"Wait, you mean that factory wasn't the main one. Oh dear lord." Para said looking at the Doctor.

"I was wondering why that seemed a little easy. We need to get a move on, where is the main factory?" The Doctor asked as they made their way back to the Tardis. James followed along with them.

"Can I go with you?" He asked. "I want to help defeat the Cybermen before they completely ruin the last of the subhumans." He told them.

"I think we could use more people." Para said, looking at the doctor with a frown on her face. She didn't want to have to face even more of these cybermen, but on the flip side she didn't want them to take over.

"James, welcome to the team." The Doctor joked, kind of. They walked into the Tardis, James looking wide eyed. Just like Para did her first time in the Tardis.

"It's bigger on the inside." He said, looking around. Para giggled a little bit at the look on his face.. His brown eyes where glowing at the sight, looking slightly blue in the glowing light in the middle console in the Tardis. The Doctor smiled.

"I love it when people say that." He told them as he started pressing a few buttons. "Here we go, the main factory for the Cybermen is outside the city." After a few moments, the Tardis started to make its noises, as they moved into the factory itself. Para followed the Doctor to the door of the Tardis, both looking out.

They where looking out over the factory on a platform of some type. Right below them, the cybermen seemed to be working on a large cyberman, really large. In the other part of the factory more people where being turned into cybermen, Para couldn't look at that area. James and Para followed the Doctor as he moved around to the office room. All the cybermen seemed to have been at work downstairs.

"I have an idea." The Doctor said as they went back into the Tardis. "If we take the gold, and turn it into powder, we can put that in the water system, that should kill them, getting into their system." Para helped the doctor grind up the gold with a machine he had in the back of the Tardis, James watching.

"So we are putting the gold powder in the spinkler system, so that when those go off, it should kill the cybermen, right?" Para asked as she took the gold powder and placed it in a bag.

"Right. That should shut their systems down." The Doctor said as he moved to the door of the Tardis. They moved down the stairs, and to where the fire spouts reached the water supply, and Para dumped the gold powder into that. Moving back to the platform, the Doctor looked down. "I've giving you ONE last chance to leave this planet, and leave the rest of the humans alone! I can take you to a planet that can be an all cybermen planet!" The doctor yelled out. The cybermen looked up.

"We must upgrade, or delete." They called out together, creeping Para out. The Doctor shook his head, and used his sonic screwdriver to turn the sprinkler system on. It started pouring water on Para, The Doctor, and James, as they stood there. Para saw some cybermen coming onto the platform and she backed up a bit.

"Doctor.." She said.

"Give it a minute." The Doctor said as they moved to the Tardis. The water started to turn a different color, having some flakes of gold in it, the cybermen stopped moving, and started to smoke a little. The machines turning humans into Cybermen stopped, and the humans left ran out of the factory screaming. Para looked at James and the doctor, and smiled, glad that the cybermen threat is over now. She frowned after a second, looking down at a cybermen.

"I'm so sorry you had to die like this, cold, alone." She told the cybermen, speaking to the human part that died. She followed the Doctor into the Tardis, James following them.

"So James, where should we drop you off?" The Doctor asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, we really don't have a place to go." He said, looking outside at the other subhumans. The Doctor smiled.

"Ever seen a planet made out of gold?" He asked, James shook his head. "You want to?"

"Sure." James said, as the Doctor told Para to hold a button down, and he started to pump a lever on the console, and the Tardis was making its noises once again.


End file.
